What's Wrong?
by suyominie
Summary: Jung Hoseok. Pemuda itu sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Di mana yang salah?" dan "Apa yang salah?", sehingga dirinya dikungkung, dijerat, serta diasingkan di ruangan petak berdinding putih. - [For Hoshiki's BDay/HopeMin]


**What's Wrong?** by **suyominie**

 **Cast:**

Jung Hoseok **x** Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Warning:**

Hobi PoV's, special b-day, gender tak jelas, miss typo, OOC, etc.

.

.

.

* * *

Jung Hoseok. Pemuda itu seringkali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, pasal, " _Di mana yang salah?_ " dan " _Apa yang salah?_ ", sehingga membuat dirinya dikungkung, dijerat, serta diasingkan di ruangan petak berdinding putih.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy reading~!**_

* * *

 _Mereka_ bilang, senyum Jung Hoseok secerah sang Surya. Namun, mengapa _kecerahan_ ku dikungkung di _sini_?

 _Mereka_ bilang, hati Jung Hoseok layaknya sang malaikat. Namun, mengapa _kebaikkan_ ku terhalang oleh dinding-dinding _ini_?

 _Mereka_ bilang, jiwa Jung Hoseok serupa burung garuda yang terbang mengudara ke seluruh penjuru. Namun, mengapa _kebebasan_ ku hanya sebatas di ranjang _ini_?

Sebenarnya,

 _Di mana yang salah?_

 _Apa yang salah?_

Sehingga sejauh mata memandang, yang kutemukan hanyalah dinding dingin berwarna putih dalam ruangan segi empat ini.

Begitu monoton.

Rasanya, aku ingin menjerit pada setiap mata yang berlalu-lalang di satu-satunya celah penghubung antar aku dan _mereka_ di sini. Bertanya pada _mereka_. Sayangnya, belum sempat mengeluarkan untaian, aku telah disuguhi tatapan seolah memang akulah yang paling _bersalah_ sekaligus paling patut _dikasihani_.

Rasanya, aku ingin berlari, melompat pada setiap pemilik tatapan yang berlalu-lalang di satu-satunya celah penghubung antara aku dan _mereka_ di sini. Malangnya, belum sempat aku bergerak, kakiku membatu. Dia terlilit belenggu. Dia _mati_.

Oleh karena hal itulah, aku mempatenkan peranku menjadi yang _menunggu_.

Menunggu kalau-kalau ada yang sukarela datang berasama jawaban, yang melegakan _rasa_ ku. Bahkan hingga tak tahu lagi lamanya masa yang kuhabiskan. Mungkin akan terus berlanjut, jika saja sayup-sayup suara di luar sana bersenandung, mencicitkan bahwa musim telah berganti.

 _Musim semi?_

Ah, musim yang disukai oleh _nya_. Oleh _dia_ yang eksistensinya sedikit tersingkir, tetapi tak pernah mau merabun sebab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanku.

 _Dia_ yang selalu sukses membuat mataku haus akan senyum penuhnya. Membuat telingaku terbuai akan indah alunan suaranya. Membuat kulitku candu akan segala interaksinya. Dan membuat hatiku selalu melantunkan nama dirinya di tiap detakan.

 _Park Jimin, aku merindukanmu. Sangat._

Terlanjur sering mengenang semua hal akan Jimin, terlebih kilasan memori di mana kudapati dia tengah terisak dalam kesendirian, aku menjadi sedikit tak sabar. Juga telah bersiap meruntuhkan _peran_ ku selama ini. Aku ingin bersua dengannya. Namun, sebelum itu, aku harus terlepas dari _jerat_ ini.

Aku harus tahu, apa jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bosan menggentayangiku. Terus mengejar, tanpa membiarkan aku beristiharahat, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar meraup napas.

 _Di mana yang salah?_

 _Apa yang salah?_

Dan sampai suatu ketika, adikku Jungkook menapakkan kakinya di tempat _ini_. Untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan tangan berhias kue _khas_.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Hyung._ "

Jujur, aku bahkan lupa hari _itu_ hari apa.

" _Terima kasih, Kook._ "

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung?_ "

" _Ya, begitulah._ "

Dia masih seperti Jungkook yang biasanya, walaupun kurasakan ada sedikit _geseran_ yang-entah- _apa_ -itu pada dirinya. Di tengah kekehannya yang manis, aku pikir _inil_ ah saatnya. Maka dari itu, aku melancarkan semua pertanyaanku.

Dia menegang, sekonyong-konyong.

Dan kuakhiri dengan berbagai ucapan penuh kerinduan teruntuk Park Jimin.

Dia mengeras. Uratnya menonjol. Dia menatapiku dengan pandangan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Dia _merah, marah,_ dan _murka_.

 _Di mana yang salah?_

Kemudian adik kebangganku, Jungkook itu, menjawab dengan intonasi selaras.

Dia bilang, aku sampah.

Dia bilang, aku iblis.

Dia bilang, aku gila.

Dia bilang, kerinduanku itu _hal_ yang paling mengerikan. Bencana. Sebuah neraka. Patutnya, Jimin tak pernah mengenalku.

 _Tapi mengapa?_

Padahal aku sangat menyayanginya. Mencintainya. Mungkin rasa yang kuberikan padanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kutahu, Jimin _senang_. Jimin senang menerima ruahan perasaanku yang membuatnyatidur dengan damai serta bahagia ke tempat yang tak dapat dijangkau akal.

 _Lalu, katakan, apa yang salah?_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Sekilas cuap:**

Wah, apa ini?! Ini bahkan ga pantes buat hari bahagianya!

Ngeliat Jimin kesepian, butuh Hobi, saya jadi gemesh sendiri. Btw ada yang ngeship mereka kah?

Akhir kata,

 **HAPPY B'DAY, URI SUNSHINEEEE -** yang akhir-akhir ini menggoda buat nikung ha ha ha.


End file.
